Songbird
by sour grapes snape
Summary: And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself.


She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when she began to fall for James Potter. She knew, of course, that she'd spent the last six years hating him. He was arrogant, obnoxious, and just plain annoying. But something changed this last year. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made all the difference. Now when she looks at him, she doesn't feel revulsion, irritation. It was something else, something different. And it scared her.

* * *

He had always known there was something about Lily Evans. The musical quality of her laugh, the way her nose would crinkle when she'd read, and the sparkle of her green eyes. She was captivating, intriguing. It took him years to figure out that what he was feeling was love. Of course, he had known from the start that he liked her. It was the reason he enjoyed bothering her so much. It was the only way he knew how to get her attention. But then, six years later, he realized what he was feeling was more than a simple fancy. And that's when he knew he had to change for her.

* * *

She had expected this year to be much the same as every other. Study hard, have fun, and avoid James Potter. It was her routine. But he decided to shake things up. When she bumped into him on the train, both of them getting sweets from the trolley, she prepared herself for the usual. One of his aggravating comments about how hot she is, how wonderful he is, and what a great couple they'd make. In fact, she already started to come up with possible retorts and rejections in her head. But he didn't do what she expected. He looked at her and smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile. Then he asked her about her summer. It completely threw her. Who was this and what had he done with the real James Potter?

* * *

He knew he had to be cordial. He couldn't act overly friendly, or be the jerk he usually was. He knew that if he wanted Lily Evans to love him as much as he loved her, he would have to be her friend first. Easier said than done, perhaps, but it would be worth his efforts. She would be worth his efforts. At first, things were slow, hesitant. He could see the wariness in her eyes when she looked at him. But he remained steadfast, never wavering in his quiet devotion to her. She began to warm up to him eventually, seeking him out of her own free will, talking and joking with him. He especially loved the teasing. Her laugh was infectious, entrancing. Every time he heard it and knew that he had been the one to make her laugh, he felt like he could do anything. Somehow, without her trying, she had become the most important thing in his life. And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Eventually, she came to realize she had feelings for him. James Potter had changed, matured. The boy that she once had no tolerance for had wormed his way into her life. He was charming, funny, and genuine. When he looked at her, she could see how much he cared. And she, in turn, felt herself starting to care for him as well. The more she looked, the more she liked what she saw. He was loyal, he was honest, and he made her feel safe. As the world grew darker and people more untrustworthy, she found herself finding comfort in his presence. With him, things were alright.

* * *

He reveled in every moment he spent with her. Things were going so well and he thought his heart might burst with his joy. He came to realize that if he were to suddenly lose everything and everyone in his life but her, he could still live happily. She was everything and the only thing he truly wanted. Every moment was the world to him. When she bit her lip while doing homework, the glare she gave him when he didn't do his, and the quiet moments when they just looked at each other. He wasn't sure if she was falling for him, but he did know one thing for certain. Lily Evans was the most amazing girl in the world.

* * *

It was Christmas when she finally figured out that she loved him. They had both stayed at school for the holidays, wanting to spend as much time with their friends before the final goodbye at the end of the year. It had been a lovely day, full of presents, love, and food. But that night, long after everyone had gone to bed, she went to the common room and found him sitting there. In his hands was a letter and tears streaked his face. His parents had been killed by Death Eaters. He looked up at her as she approached, and it somehow warmed her heart to see that he didn't bother to hide his sadness. He left his pain in the open, not afraid to let her see. She sat down next to him, wordless. She knew there were no words to say. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and held him. As he cried in her arms, she felt her heart break for him. In that moment, she would have done anything, given anything, to take away his pain. She would have given up everything for James Potter. And that was when she realized that she had fallen in love with him. And that made her smile.

* * *

He wasn't sure how she did it, but she made everything better. When his world had been shattered, she put it back together. She was by his side constantly, but she was not hesitant or withdrawn. She stayed the same girl she had been, not treating him as though he were fragile. For that, he was grateful. She was his rock, his strength. She coaxed out his smiles once more, removed the heaviness that had settled on his shoulders when he read that letter. Lily Evans had become so much more than just the girl he loved more than his own life. She was his best friend. He had known for a while that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but now he knew that he had to. She was like the sun warming his face, the comfort of a warm blanket on a cold day, and the first breath of oxygen after holding your breath. In essence, she was everything that was good.

* * *

She wasn't sure what to do. She had spent six years yelling at James Potter, rejecting him and hating him. But now she found herself in love with him. She knew she had to tell him – he had a right to know, after all – but she was scared. He had changed this year. Was it because he no longer wanted her? She couldn't help but doubt herself. As spring gently pushed out the cold of winter, she found herself feeling unsettled, apprehensive. He had lost so much, she knew he needed love. She wanted him to find love. No one deserved it more than him. But she knew that she could never live if he found it within someone else. No, she needed to be the one loving him. And so that was why she pushed aside her fears and told him.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. She loves him. It had finally happened. After years of not-so-secretly yearning for her attention, he now had what he wanted most. His months of patience, of waiting, had come to fruition. He stared at her in shock after those three beautiful words escaped her lips. Then he felt his face split into a smile. Lily Evans loves him. Then he did the only thing he could think of. Gently taking her face between his hands, he leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. He felt her intake of breath, but did not stop. Soon, her lips molded themselves to his and she pressed herself against him. He felt the heat, the electricity flash through him as he deepened the kiss. He had dreamed of kissing her for years. But this was better than anything he had ever imagined. So he pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead against hers and told her the words he had been dying to tell her for months. I love you.

* * *

She couldn't believe how much things had changed. She was now dating James Potter when only a year ago, she could barely tolerate his presence. Now, she never wanted to leave it. Their friends all laughed with glee when they saw the two holding hands. To everyone else, their relationship had been inevitable. Apparently, she was the only one who hadn't been able to see that they were perfect for each other. Their relationship was easy, natural. Of course, they fought. They had been fighting for years and no amount of love was going to change that. But now, instead of slapping him and storming off, she would take his hand and hold it or kiss him. And then they would forget why they fought in the first place, falling back into their tranquil existence.

* * *

He was nervous. School had ended, they both had jobs. He had been dating Lily Evans for months and knew that nothing could tear him for her side. But the future was a scary place, filled with uncertainty. As the darkness spread, he knew that he could wait no longer. She was his everything and he wanted the world to know. So he bought a ring. Many people might think it was too soon, or they were too young, but he could see the destruction that was happening around him. In a world like this, if you wanted something you had to act. Waiting could only bring harm. He practiced his speech so many times. He needed her to know how much she meant to him, how bright she made his day just by smiling at him. He wracked his brain for the perfect words to describe how much he loved her. But when the time came and he found himself on one knee, holding out the little black box, his carefully created speech flew from his mind. So instead, he just poured out his heart.

* * *

She felt the tears begin to run down her face. She couldn't believe it. He was babbling, yes, but it was the most beautiful stream of rambling words she had ever heard. And the way he was looking at her. She saw love and devotion in his eyes. She saw a promise of the future. And then she stopped him. Gently bringing her finger to her lips, she smiled at him and breathed the only word that her mind could think of. Yes. The utter joy that crossed his face made her truly break down. As he slid the ring onto her finger, a sense of rightness settled over her. She was going to marry James Potter.

* * *

He looked around the church in wonder. This is a day he once though would never happen. But here he was, standing by an altar, his best friend standing next to him, as he looked into the eyes of Lily Evans. His bride. The priest was talking, speaking of love and commitment or something of the sort, but he wasn't really paying attention. All he could focus on was the incredible woman in front of him. As they exchanged vows and rings, he felt his heart fill with joy and victory. It was official now. And then he took her into his arms and kissed her. Their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

She woke up slowly, a content smile on her face. She rolled over and looked at the man next to her, her husband. She reached out to brush his messy black hair out of his face. His eyes opened and fixed on her. And then he gave her a dazzling smile. She felt herself beginning to blush as he sat up, pulling the blanket off them and revealing their naked bodies. He grinned at her impishly, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss, savoring every bit of it. She could not imagine her life being more perfect than it was in that second. On her honeymoon with James Potter.

* * *

His life was utter bliss. Although a war was going on, he himself taking an active part in it, he could not help but revel in his joy. He and Lily Evans, now Potter, had been married for months. Side by side, they worked to defeat the evil that had encompassed the world and side by side, they lived in harmony. Some nights were spent worrying when the other wasn't home, but others they spent surrounded by their friends, filled with contentment. There were ups and downs of course – there always are – but they remained resolute through it all. Because in the end, all they really had was each other. But then again, that was all that really mattered.

* * *

She stared at the positive pregnancy test, delight and wonder filling her. She was going to have a baby. An incredulous laugh found its way past her throat. He knocked on the bathroom door, curious as to why he heard her laugh. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. She was unable to stop the smile that had found its way onto her face as she opened the door. She looked at her wonderful husband, James Potter, and readied herself to say those amazingl words. She was pregnant. At first he looked shocked, but then a smile to match hers appeared on his lips. And then he hugged her, lifting her up and twirling her around in a circle. They were starting a family.

* * *

The nine months passed quickly, but at the same time they felt endless. He went out of his mind trying to please her. He had heard that pregnant women were always difficult to deal with, and he was positive that Lily Potter was the worst of the lot. She was irritable, full of mood swings, and her cravings were utterly bizarre. But he dealt with them without complaint, keeping his patience even when she lost hers. She may seem impossible now, but it would all be worth it when he held their child in his arms. When they truly had a family. But for now, he would just have to duck whenever she threw something at him – a fairly common occurrence. And he had though her temper was bad before.

* * *

She had done it. Finally. After months of discomfort and awkwardness, she had given birth. And now, exhausted, she held the baby in her arms. He stood behind her, his arm around her shoulders, as they both stared down at the new member of their family. That small, precious bundle that changed everything for them. A child, one that was half her and half James Potter. She knew without a doubt, staring at their baby, that it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. He agreed with her when she voiced that opinion. They continued to stay there, wrapped up in their bubble of pure happiness as they looked at their son. Harry James Potter.

* * *

He watched his son grow with each passing day, pride filling him until he thought he would burst. With his arm around his wife, they watched as young Harry took his first steps, spoke his first words, and flew on a toy broomstick. Things could not get more perfect. They had been forced to go into hiding, their perfect world threatened by an evil man. He disliked being cooped up in a house all day. He wanted to be free. But he knew it was for their safety. It was a beautiful Halloween evening, and he was in the sitting room, entertaining Harry. He heard her laughing at the delight that would cross Harry's face each time a new puff of colored smoke appeared. He had always loved her laugh. As the night wore on, he could still hear her laughing when it happened. He came. Lord Voldemort. He shouted to her to get away, to escape with Harry. He then turned to face the man that had so disrupted the calm of the world. He knew he could not hold this man off, but he would try anyways. He had to, for his son. And for his wife. Lily Potter. She was his last thought as the cold laughter rang in his ears and the spell hit his chest. She was his last thought as he died.

* * *

She felt the tears roll down her face as she ran into Harry's room. He was gone. She could feel it in her chest, a deep echoing pain telling her that James Potter lived no more. She gently put Harry in his crib, whispering to him that she loved him. She whirled around as the door opened, her desperate attempts at a barricade being blasted aside. She knew what the man wanted. She knew why he was there. She began to plead with him, begging for mercy. Her son, her beautiful son, could not die. So she did what she knew she must. She died for Harry. She gave her life to save his. And, seconds before the jet of green light hit her, sending her crumpled to the ground, she thought of him. Her husband. And despite everything, she felt a smile start to form on her face before the life was ripped from her body.

* * *

Together, they watched. They saw Voldemort's attempt to kill their son. They saw poor Harry get whisked away by Hagrid, brought to Lily's awful family. They saw him grow up, neglected and mistreated, and felt their hearts break. They watched him discover his real identity, smiles on their faces at his wonder upon discovering he was a wizard. They watched his years at Hogwarts. They saw him make friends, find love, and prevail through every obstacle thrown at him. They saw him die to save the world. Their hearts broke at the end of his life and they watched for him to appear. But he didn't. Instead, he came back. He returned to life and saved the world. Pride and love filled them as they watched him. They saw him get married, have children, and live a full life, something they themselves had never been able to do. They did not begrudge him this. He was their son and they loved him more than anything. They knew he would join them eventually, but they were content to let him live happily until the day would come for them to be with him, finally know him. And they were happy to wait. After all, James and Lily Potter had each other. And that was all they had ever truly needed.


End file.
